


Odpowiedni moment

by jagoda12211221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest z Mary i jest ojcem, pracuje jako chirurg i ma coraz mniej czasu dla Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odpowiedni moment

Miał wolny czas (jak zawsze kiedy John szedł do i wracał z pracy), wiec odprowadzał go do pracy. Szli ulicą, rozmawiając o jakiś nieistotnych sprawach. Sherlock słuchał uważnie każdego słowa. O jakiś nudnych rzeczach, które były jednak ważne dla Watsona, wiec stawały się ważne dla niego. Bo był przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem Johna Hamisha Watsona, weterana wojennego, jednego z najlepszych chirurgów, wzorowego męża i ojca.

Sherlock obracał tę myśl cięgle w głowie i wszystko było dobrze. Starał się doradzać, choć nie miał pojęcia o problemach w relacjach międzyludzkich, jakie miał John, z jednym z nowych lekarzy.

I wtedy wyłonił się on. Też chirurg, o kasztanowych włosach przeplatanych kosmkami siwizny, który uśmiechał się prawie cały czas. Był starszy od Johna (tak na dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent) o półtora roku. Inteligentny, jak na zwykłego człowieka. Sherlock poznał go wcześniej, może by go nawet polubił, gdyby nie był bezuczuciowym socjopatą.

Uścisnęli sobie po kolei dłonie. Najpierw John, a potem on. Blondyn powiedział jakiś żart i roześmiali się głośno. Szli we trójkę razem. Sherlock popatrzył jak dwóch chirurgów rozmawia. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, poczuł się dobrze. John miał żonę, dziecko, przyjaciół. Dość ciekawą pracę (jak na standardy byłego wojskowego lekarza). Nie mógł chcieć więcej dla swojego przyjaciela. Patrzył jak blondyn żywo gestykuluje i opowiada coś. Nie słuchał słów, zarabiał się w brzmieniu jego głosu i ruchach dłoni. Brakowało mu tego…

I wtedy zrozumiał, a ciepło odpłynęło gdzieś w tył, spinając jego mięśnie. Nie był potrzebny już Johnowi.

Watson stawiał się oczywiście na każdej sprawie, jeśli mu to zasugerował, a John zaciągnął go kilka razy do pubu na piwo ze swoimi znajomymi.

_John próbuje się cię podświadomie pozbyć. Dać ci nowych znajomych i mieć więcej czasu dla siebie. To był takie... oczywiste_ \- aż słyszał szept Moriarty’ego.- _Och, biedny Sheryl,  zwierzaczek się …_

…znudził. Sherlockowi stanęła gula w gardle. O nudzie wiedział wszystko.

Może nie powinien wracać? Nie, nie. John jeszcze go wtedy potrzebował. Wtedy dowiedział się, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Powinien pojechać na tę półroczną misję do Europy. Taak, Moriarty nie powinien zmartwychwstawać.

Pożegnali się pod szpitalem. Detektyw poprawił płaszcz i dwie ulice dalej wsiadł do czarnej taksówki, wysyłając po drodze smsa.

-Co cię sprowadza, drogi bracie?-Mycroft przywołał na twarz swój lodowaty i kpiący uśmieszek, który zawsze wytrącał go z równowagi.

-Nuda-odpowiedział całkowicie z prawdą- Za dużo nudy w tym Londynie- (nawet ja stałem się czyjąś nudą…)

-Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć…?-brytyjski rząd uniósł brwi i przesunął się w jego stronę, splatając dłonie pod brodą i opierając na pedantycznie uporządkowanym biurku.

-Tak, tak. Przyjmuję ofertę dotyczącą sprawy w Moskwie. Starszy Holmes gwałtownie wyprostował się, opierając plecy o krzesło.

-To było ponad dwa tygodnie temu, sprawą zajęli się już inni ludzie.

-Och, to znajdź mi coś innego –ciągnął śmiertelnie znudzonym głosem.

-A twoje zagadki, Sherlock? Jak poradzi sobie Scotland Yard bez swojego pupilka? Brunet zacisnął usta na obelgę, lecz po chwili przegnał wzburzenie.

-Od czasów drogiego Jima, nie było nic godnego mojej uwagi-obrócił głowę w bok, niby kontemplując granatowo-malachitową, pustą ścianę, lecz zerkając kontem oka na brata-Lestrade też jakimś cudem się podszkolił na tyle, że nie muszę prowadzić go za rączkę.

Twarz starszego mężczyzny na chwilę skamieniała. Sherlock skomentował zwycięstwo lekko uniesionym prawym kącikiem ust. Kto by pomyślał, iż jego starszy brat, jest aż tak pruderyjny? A ta jego mina, gdy Sherlock zapytał się, jakie nowe ćwiczenia stosuje, bo ewidentnie schudł?! Młodszy Holmes wytapetował nią całą salę w Pałacu Myśli.

-Jeżeli pokłóciłeś się z Johnem…

-Nie pokłóciłem się z nim. Rozdaliśmy się w przyjaznej atmosferze pod jego szpitalem, niecałą godzinę temu, co pewnie donieśli ci nasi agenci- Sherlock wyrzucił szybko, po czym westchnął dramatycznie.

-Jednakże nie będzie zadowolony twoim zniknięciem.

-Nie udawaj, że cię to interesuje. Nudzę się…!

-A, więc o to chodzi, znudził ci się?-Mycroft przypatrywał się mu, prawie z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie był tak dobrym aktorem. Ale Sherlock był. Mógłby się tym zajmować zawodowo.

-Tak, nasza relacja zaczęła robić się nużąca-tak naprawdę to nie kłamał-Stwierdziłem, iż lepiej odejść w odpowiednim momencie, niż pozostawiać przykre wspomnienia. I tak przy okazji, nie rozpoczyna się zdania od „a, więc”, drogi bracie-uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

-Kiedy jest ten odpowiedni moment? Mycroft mówił zbyt spokojnie. Sherlock niemal poczuł fizycznie ogrom rozczarowania jego brata.

-Wpadnę w czwartek o siedemnastej. Spakowany. Wstał, założył płaszcz i wyszedł lekko. Lepiej wyjść teraz niż powiększać rozczarowanie.

Miał też mało czasu. Musi znaleźć pani Hudson jakiegoś nowego, dobrego lokatora.


End file.
